Yanagita
Yanagita (柳田, given name unrevealed) is is a character exclusive to the movie of Osomatsu-san, as one of the many Akatsuka High School alumni seen in the opening part and also in the past of The Sextuplets. Overview Aside from representing how the sextuplets have failed as 20somethings in comparison to their successful peers like him, Yanagita in particular is representative of an uncomfortable past for Ichimatsu that he'd rather wish never existed. Personality & Characteristics Appearance As a high schooler, Yanagita was a tall, tanned young man with spiked brown hair. He wore the usual Akatsuka High boys uniform. In his 20s, the current Yanagita has somewhat longer, parted and wavy hair. He dresses in a gray suit jacket, a black top, white pants, and black sneakers. Personality Yanagita was one of many highly sociable, popular high school classmates that hung around Ichimatsu. He is shown to have loved performing "High-Five"s with Ichimatsu in their youth, a fact and memory which highly stresses the older Ichimatsu out when he attempts to impersonate his younger self in that past. In the past, though he didn't necessarily hate the sextuplets, he was one that remarked on how hard it'd be to get involved with them due to their close-knit nature and incited mockery of their ways, which Ichimatsu had overheard. This wound up being pivotal to the six diverging in attempts to be individuals, and Ichimatsu trying to be popular to be at Yanagita's level. He appears to otherwise be a calm, easy-going guy who nonetheless stresses out both the past and present Ichimatsu in certain pressuring moments. Relationships Yanagita mainly exists as someone that Ichimatsu was once close with in school, only to grow apart from. Though Ichimatsu acted agreeable and following along with Yanagita and the others' conversations and ideas, he had to force himself greatly to hide his strain and his own feelings and insecurity, especially when he'd be ignored and unable to catch up. As shown on the graduation day, though Ichimatsu and Yanagita still appeared close, Ichimatsu became bothered when Yanagita went right to talking to another student and ignoring him, and slipped away to meet the others on the roof. As adults, Ichimatsu does not want to acknowledge the other man and seems to have not thought of their friendship as having been genuine (and is seen hiding at the reunion, possibly to try to avoid him or others), and becomes highly stressed-out at encounters of such a past. Yanagita is also the first to be seen by the viewers arriving at the reunion, along with Uchikawa-kun. He is first to compliment Totoko on her cuteness at the reunion, but is brushed off with an "I know!". History After Ichimatsu's attempt to differentiate himself from the other five of his brothers, Yanagita and other schoolmates (mostly nameless ones, but also including Uchikawa and Atsushi) had quickly flocked to him as a "High Five" group, loving to give out high-fives and chat and go various places, even as Ichimatsu had secret difficulties in keeping up with their pace. Any further possibility of being closer friends would become halted after the sextuplets' graduation when Ichimatsu got into a fight with his brothers, after having become bothered over Yanagita ignoring him. It appears however, that when it comes to the possibility of the biggest regret holding anyone back in these memories, it wouldn't be anything to directly do with Ichimatsu's past but that of someone else. Ichimatsu and Yanagita never resumed contact after this point, and drifted in their separate directions, with them not seeing each other at the reunion. Trivia *His name is derived from Yuki Yanagita of the SoftBank Hawks, owing to both director and screenwriters' love of baseball references. *Though continuity is highly questionable and in fact not too existent in Osomatsu-san, aside from when it is needed for gag or convenience, there is some speculation if the shameful memory that Ichimatsu has of a high school "best friend" in Osomatsu-san in Hell could be applied to this character. Yet with the acknowledgement by Fujita and Matsubara that the movie's settings would be easily contradicted or ignored with more television episodes, it is simply coincidence. Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters